Autumn Rain
by Mythicus
Summary: "Does Jack know?" "No he doesn't, at least not yet." Written for the Pumpkin Equinox Challenge on the forums.


Rain. Cold thick rain that made one's clothes stick to their bones. It wasn't pouring this hard when he had first gotten out of bed, eager to work and come back early. No, it was just barely misting outside. The trees gently swaying with the fall wind, losing their colored leaves against the moisture.

He grinned after he kissed my forehead, brown hair a mess from sleeping and eyes sparkling in mirth. "Happy Birthday Nami!" I did the best I could to return the smile yet I ended with a pained grimace."Are you still feeling ill from three days ago?" He said voiced with concern. I got up myself, brushing a hand through my ruffled hair. "A tad, I'll be alright. Just going to stay inside and read." I answered reassuringly. He nodded and went to the bathroom to dress. I wasn't sure whether to change out of my pajamas or change into my casual ware. I decided on the latter in case someone decided to stop by and visit.

My intuition was right, as around noon I had visitors from Celia to even Rock come wish me a happy birthday. I did my best to appear grateful even if the gifts were a tad strange. Especially Rock's gift of a weird bath robe that apparently was a blanket with arm sleeves. Really Rock...

Ruby came in later that afternoon to spend time with me. The weather was gradually turning worse during our tea time. I started to feel light headed. "Is something wrong Nami?" She looked at me with concern. "No nothing's wrong." I lied as I stared at the tea I was holding. Truth was I was having a hard time eating. The past three days was filled with nausea and throwing up. I had told Jack that it was just extreme fatigue again, a lie to throw him off of the real reason I continued losing my appetite."Nami, I can see that your lying." She saw right through me. Then again, this was the woman who practically took care of me for almost three years until I married Jack. "What's going on?" She asked me again.

I sighed at her question, lowering the cup I was holding. "The way your acting is like your hiding something from me, from everyone. Could it be that-" her eyes widened in realization and then she smiled, a great big smile. "You're pregnant!" She beamed. "Ruby please.." I glanced away as I felt a blush creep on my face. "Does Jack know?" There right there. The thing I most dreaded. "No he doesn't, at least not yet." She sighed and took a sip of her tea. "You know Nami you can't hide this from him forever." It would be pretty obvious soon that I couldn't. But how could I tell him? I still didn't feel..I'm just not right to be a mother.

"Ruby..do you think I would be a good mother." My voice was barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure if I was asking her or myself. "Nami I think-" "Do you think I could be a mother?" I disrupted her with my anger, anxiety and just my fear of this new being growing inside of me with each new day. For most of my life I've been escaping, using traveling as an excuse.

Ruby stared at me quietly till I had calmed down. "Yes. Yes I do believe you'd be an excellent mother Nami. Motherhood is not just obtained through having a child, it is also obtained through time and one's own relationship with their child."

I sighed as I lifted the tea cup to take a sip, Ruby continued. "Do you think I was instantly a good mother? No it took a lot of time to just be a decent one. With Rock he has always been a handful but I still love him just as I have loved you like my own daughter." Her words sank into me leaving me in thought.

I stared down at the tea in my hand. I had discussed this before with Jack a day before the night of conception. The thought from that night almost made me blush. Jack like Ruby had also cared for my well being and although he wanted a child he could wait or settle for having none. I was undecisive then just as I am undecisive now about this child. A part of me yearned to be a mom, to bear our child. At the end it was that part of my being that won and allowed that night to happen.  
"Nami." I gazed up at Ruby, forcing myself to leave my reverie. "It's getting late. I wish you a happy birthday as well as of course a long lasting happiness." She said as she got up. "Come give me a hug will you?" I got up to hug her, after our embrace she became teary eyed. "Do tell me when the due date is near. Also..." Out of her pocket came a thin necklace made of red coral. "I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but please have this for your birthday."

"Thank you Ruby." We embraced one more time before she left. I waved her goodbye from the doorway as she followed the path back to the inn. The thick rain drops bouncing off her red umbrella. Suddenly she stops and starts to converse with a stranger...no, it was Jack. They both exchanged words while smiling. I greatly hoped that Ruby kept our conversation out of it. Thankfully the way they acted proved that the information was not revealed. Jack started walking, completely soaked towards me. I left the door open for him. I couldn't help but smile at his wet appearance and his muddy knees. "Is something amusing madam?" He feigned innocence as he placed his groceries on the kitchen table. "Yes you getting the whole place as soaked as you.""Ah then maybe I won't give you your gifts then." He chuckled. "That's no fun." I feigned disappointment as I leaned on the table.

He began by grabbing a medium sized box and placing it in the fridge. "For later, though I bet you can't tell what it is." "Cake." I casually guessed. A smirk appeared on his face as droplets of water dripped from his cap onto the floor. "Better hurry up and change before we need a boat in here." I decided to tease him as being inside all day really was causing me boredom. "No can do love, I still have to harvest the sweet potatoes." At this I got up from where I was leaning. "You've got to be kidding me, it's started to pour out there!" I stated as the rain was in its crescendo to a downpour. "Then there's the animals that need brushing..." He continued his excuse as he glanced sideways to another packet on the table. "Jack." I walked over to his side. "Jack I don't want you getting sick, especially on my birthday." "It's gonna be okay, I'll be back before sundown." The sun was barely showing through the storm that was ready to happen! "And here, these are for you." He handed me the packet unopened. Inside was a bouquet of Trick Blue. "How did you-" "Yes I know they aren't sold in regular flower shops. I picked them up on the hill right before I came here." That would explain the mud on his knees."I'll be right back alright?" He said as he left. "Also I have one more gift for you but that's for much later" he said with a grin. I turned away as he closed the door, doing my best to keep my mind out of the gutter.

The hours had passed and I am nearly done with the book. I glanced at the clock, 7pm. The sun was past setting. In frustration I went to the window. Perhaps I could see that fool from here. The harsh rain made my mind wander off and think of the day earlier. I shook my head and to my luck I could still see his form. Outside digging up sweet potatoes. He is almost covered in mud now. The sight made me want to laugh yet I felt a bit of pity for him. The man worked every single day with no holiday unless the weather was extremely terrible. At the way the rain was coming, a storm might happen tomorrow. I smiled as I could see a whole day of staying inside, wearing pajamas and feeling his body right next to mine. Although I hated to admit it out loud I truly love him. The way his body moved and the rain had wet his clothes revealed his form a bit too much. Wait..oh crap I'm ogling my own husband. I got away from the window hiding away my blush. The fact that I saw him as my husband or just even my lover often got to me like a teen. Before, I couldn't even see him as a friend and at one point I tried to see him as nothing more than my boss when I worked for him. Now I can't see myself living any other way. A life of travel was nice though I was often alone and running of cash. Living with him now after all these years changed me to the point that even Ruby has told me that I've been smiling more often.

I turn to look at the window again. He was no longer there. A small panic started to grow, where was he? I heard footsteps and quickly walked to my place on the bed with the book as the doorknob turned. Jack entered with a tired smile. "I'm baaack." He chuckled as he left his rucksack hanging by the door. His overalls were a mess. "Well looks like it's time for that shower after all." He stated as he took of his boots. "Would you perhaps care to join me?" I shook my head mocking disdain. He laughed a big hearty laugh, the kind that made my heart skip a beat. "Alright you'll know where to find me." He said as he sauntered to the bathroom. I could hear the shower turning on and I started to debate whether I wanted to go in or not. Instead I ended up sitting against the closed bathroom door listening to the way the shower fell versus the rain falling outside. I tried my best to forget about the future. I got up to grab my book and read in the kitchen, waiting for him to get out. About a while later I heard the shower turn off. I started to smile. He would soon be out. I could hear the bathroom door open as I kept my eyes on the book. "Out." I heard him say as he walked into the kitchen. I immediately could tell he was done for today. He wore a plain black shirt with his khaki pants. Clothes that were meant for being in the house. "How's the book?" "Interesting." I said cut. He started fumbling around the kitchen, gathering ingredients, his movements a tad clumsy as he nearly knocked over some onions on the counter. "Do you need any help?" I asked, without looking away from the pages. "Nah. I'm alright."

The book was decent to say the least with an interesting beginning and a mediocre ending. As I came to the lousy final chapter I started to smell a familiar scent I hadn't had in a while. Gratin. Instantly I swallowed and my mouth was close to watering.

I had tried Jack's homemade gratin a few times. Though I don't think he ever knew what it was till I told him one day through conversation. When we started dating he never let me in on him cooking it, although sometimes I could have sworn I smelled traces of failed attempts in the house when I finished work. It wasn't until a year ago that he finally presented to me his Gratin. He must have spent a long time perfecting the recipe. I ended up coyly agreeing with it though the reality was that I loved it and refused to tell him. Now I can't stop blushing whenever he cooks it in a blue moon.

We ate it in silence and then cut the cake. It wasn't until after we finished and ended our conversation about minerals that he had found in the mines when lighting started striking the valley. Immediately he got up and started looking for something in the cupboards. "Jack what are you doing?" I was slightly disappointed and taken off guard by his actions. "Prepping. " he stated as thunder started to follow. He found what he was looking for and went back to the table. "This rain is insane. If I hadn't harvested the crops today, they would have been ruined tomorrow."

The lights went out and Jack predicting it, immediately brought out a battery lamp and candles. We ended up heading to bed early. With the electricity gone we slept near each other for warmth. Although Jack suggested we could so something else, I feigned being tired in fear of him finding out about the child developing inside me. Wrapping his arms against my upper stomach, he started whispering gratitudes into my ear. The old me would have scolded and possibly have slapped jack for touching me so intimately but I had grown to love and crave his presence. Yes things were different now...I had to tell him. "Jack...?"

"Hmmm?"

Carefully I grabbed his hands and lowered them onto my abdomen. The place were in a few weeks he would see it clearly."I..want you to know that you're going to be a father." I whispered with my eyes closed, afraid of his reaction. Instead he held me tighter and kissed my neck. "I had a feeling." I could feel his smile growing with each word. "I was so worried, at the same time I wanted to give you space." The smile was leaving faster than it came, he became solemn with contemplation. "Nami if its..too much we could always..-""no I refuse to ever do that to you, to us." I shocked myself with rejecting the thought of abortion. This child, this being growing inside of me, I started to accept it and with it the responsibility of motherhood. Jack sighed in relief and reached to kiss me. "If it ever gets too much let me know and I'll do my best to help you. Actually I'll still help you even without your permission. After all this shouldn't just be all of your responsibility." "I'll keep that in mind Jack." I said as I closed my eyes feeling like a burden was lifted and relishing the warmth of Jack's embrace. He kissed me again softly and whispered a soft thank you. "Thank you for being here today with me and making me feel like the luckiest man in the world." He rested his head at the crook of my neck as I couldn't help but smile. "What? Was it something I said?""Yes, you just fed me a cheesy line Jack." "Well it's still true." He whined before I silenced him with a kiss

* * *

The leaves are crisp and the air is clear on the day of my birthday. There is no uneasiness, no stress of getting crops harvested before a storm and there is a new face in my life who I cherish. Many piles of leaves surround me as I open the farmhouse door. I see Jack out with the cows and a small calf as the chickens happily go out finding lost worms. In my left arm is a baby sleeping contently not caring if the leaves are piled or if the rain is here. He sleeps in bliss or was until Jack accidentally angers a cow somehow and gets it mooing. "Alright, alright, I'll brush ya!" I overhear over the crying of our son. Jack quickly tended the cow and then proceeded to jumping the pasture fence to visit our son."Hmmm no need for diaper change, perhaps he is hungry?" "Or perhaps he wants attention from his father." I rebutted back. Jack laughs as he lifts up the child in his arms and throws him up and down. Our son's little blue eyes dancing with joy and the crying long gone, in its place a smile. Yes, I'll do my best to be a good mother. "And I will always do my best to be a good father." I stared at Jack in surprise not realizing I had said my thoughts out loud. In response he gave me a smile that I couldn't help but smile back. I looked forward to the future with its mysteries and spending it with my new family.

* * *

(Notes: Not completely fall themed but Nami's birthday is in the season. Also where I'm from the fall season is filled with rain. I've heard of Nami being a terrible mother for the main character's son due to her wanderlust. It made me wonder if she was nervous when she was expecting. Especially in the DS version where she actually explains her unease throughout the weeks.)


End file.
